Shirakage Mouse's Love Bath For DM
by Generation's Incarnation
Summary: This is what Shirakage Mouse would have felt and done after witnessing DM's mission from the reboot episode, "The Toad Who Would Be King". Also, say hello to my new OC, Dr. Spencer Sanders, a male Elephant Shrew Co-worker of Shirakage. A 2017 fanfic in an alternative universe where Shirakage Mouse has an on/off relationship with DM. Enjoy.


**A/N: This is another alternative timeline in which my OC, Shirakage Mouse has a tsundere relationship with Danger Mouse, while he continues to pursue her with romance on his cocky mind.**

"AAAAAAAAUUGGGHHHHH! HE'S FOLLOWING ME AGAIN!"

The citizens of London ignored the female scream down York Road, as a white mouse with black hair was being pursued by another white mouse with a jet pack on his back.

" _Get used to it, Ms. Shirakage Mouse. The whole city knows that Danger Mouse has fallen in love with you. Honestly... Why can't you see that big happy smile on his face?"_

"SHUT UP, YOU OVERRATED NPC!"

" _What?! Did she just consider me as a non playable character in a video game!? Excuse me, 'Ms. All Cool and No Silly'. I interact with the heroes in their adventures as much as my next job!"_

The female mouse with blue eyes looked back to her pursuer with a fearful expression. "ARRGHH! I'M NOT KIDDING, YOU LOVESTRUCK MORON! CAN'T YOU TAKE A HINT ALREADY!? I'M NOT GONNA GIVE IN TO YOU!"

Danger Mouse laughed in a mocked girlish giggle. "We don't know about that, My Dear." He was gaining speed until he was nearly behind her neck and upper back. "You can't escape me for very long once I catch you like..." He stretched his arms out and grabbed ahold of her defenseless waist. "...This!"

Shirakage screamed in surprise as DM's jet pack rose higher into the air with her trapped in his embrace. She struggled against his grip while he rubbed the side of his head and cheek against her shoulder in a happy, affectionate way.

"You Dumbass! Put me down right now!" She demanded angrily. But suddenly she smelled the faint scent of alcohol coming from his breath, followed by him giggling goofily with a stupid grin on his face.

"Oh, My God! You're using a jet pack to catch me, _AND_ you've been drinking!?" she deduced incredulously in disbelief. "Your agency is gonna kill you when they find out about you playing with their secret toys while intoxicated!"

DM laughed deeply in a smug tone. "Well, this time you can't punch me in the stomach since you're flying through the sky in my arms."

Shirakage growled at him. "Where are you taking me, you drunken idiot?!"

He hummed a playful laugh in his throat as they were now flying over the Thames river. "To my bedroom under the stars," he replied seductively.

An unexpected kick to his groin caused enough pain in him to drop the female mouse into the river.

" _Woah, woah, woah! Shirakage Mouse would rather fall to her death than ignore a tipsy Danger Mouse's false intentions?! Well, she did possess a confident sense that the river would break her fall better than solid ground. But honestly! She's the only woman in London to have the nerve to hurt Danger Mouse in the one place that is forbidden to be a weak spot in a fight while this show is under PG-13."_

DM watched in horror as his mate of fate fell into the water, only to sigh with relief moments later when Shirakage swam to the bank and ran off into the streets.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How could you be so reckless, Shirakage!?" A male sengi (or elephant shrew) named Dr Spencer Sanders exclaimed to her during their lunch break at an indoor pizza restaurant.

"Will you relax, Spence? That happened a week ago." She took a bite out of her chicken and vegetable Sicilian slice and sighed. "Geez, why does everyone in my life have to be on my case over a little skydiving escape and a speedy swim to shore? You didn't _have_ to call the paramedics after you saw me on the news! Those overreacting dunces interrupted my shower when they barged into my home!"

Dr. Sanders grimaced sheepishly. "I deeply apologize on my part, Prof. But the whole town was on the edge of their seats when you escaped Danger Mouse's clutches through a risky move. Shirakage, for someone who's trying to push away his persistent attempts of getting you to like him, your desperation last week showed that that stunt is exactly how DM lives his life every day."

"I am _NOT_ like him!" She argued with a light blush on her white mouse cheeks. "Sir Danger Dumbass tried to kidnap me under the influence of alcohol and lovesickness! What was I supposed to do when the opportunity to escape him eventually went in my favor?"

Suddenly, her Pear phone vibrated and she picked it up to see what notification popped on her lock screen. "Uh-oh."

"What?" Dr. Sanders asked. "More bad news from your inside colleague in DM's agency?"

Shirakage sighed heavily. "Yeah. She texted me saying that Danger Mouse used his ipatch to hack into one of the city's security cameras to spy on my whereabouts. If you put two and two together, guess where this problem is heading."

Her work colleague froze nervously. "Oh, no! If that camera in the corner of the ceiling above us has been compromised by him, does he think that you and I are..." He gulped as Shirakage waved to the camera behind her booth and glanced at her phone again.

"Yep," she replied with an unfazed expression that matched her tone. She then showed Dr. Sanders a received photo of Danger Mouse, his face heating up in angry red jealousy. "My stalking agent thinks that we're having a lunch date."

Her friend started to fidget frantically in his seat across from her. "B-But this is all a misunderstanding! I'm just a good friend of yours since our Grad school days. What's going to happen if Danger Mouse gets here himself!?"

She smirked coldly. "That might depend upon how he plans on confronting us. We might have to rely on the background music that the narrator will play to indicate DM's next move. I am fascinated by how one of the music pieces' first starting chords and melody reminds me of those Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck cartoons, that involved 'In The Money' song."

"Oh, Shirakage," Dr. Sanders frowned in an exasperated tone. "What is it about the social artifacts from the extinct human race that you find so fascinating than the rest of us people?"

She wagged her finger at him with a playful smile. "Sorry. But that's my special secret."

"Oh, Chief! Don't go ruining people's lunchtime half-cocked with a bad temper!"

Shirakage and Dr. Sanders turned to the entrance of the pizzeria, where a small brown hamster in a blue blazer and glasses was failing to hold back an angry Danger Mouse by his trousers. Sadly, DM's stomping strut ended up dragging his companion behind him.

Once he approached the coworkers' booth while breathing hard with rage, Shirakage sneered at him. "What, no waiter disguise to infiltrate a lunch break between two people who are employed at the same job site? Wouldn't matter anyway, because I'm too smart and I'd see right through you."

"I _know_ that," he seethed between clenched teeth. "You've done remarkably well at pointing out the important details of every disguise and impersonation that I pull out to get close to you. My white fur, secret agent jumpsuit and right eye always seems to stand out; no matter what I do to hide my body structure, I could never fool you, Shirakage Mouse."

She smirked smugly at him. "Hmph. I guess that means a colored eye contact wouldn't do you any good either."

"I'll hold on to your remark and get back to in a moment!" DM snapped before turning to the frightened sengi. "As for _you,_ you woman snatching fiend, you've got a lot of nerve going on a lunch date with my Girl! Aren't you her coworker!? I thought you and her were _just_ friends, Dr. Spencer Sanders! Explain Yourself!"

Dr. Sanders stared timidly back at his accuser, looking as if he was about to soil his trousers.

"Chill out, dummy," Shirakage said with an irked tone. "The two of us _are just_ taking a lunch break from work as friends. If you hadn't been spying on me again, you wouldn't have to come to such irrational conclusions."

"She's telling the truth, Mr. Danger Mouse, sir," Spence added through his nerves. "I may have once had a crush on her at one point in the past. But she turned me down gently. I respect her freedom and friendship, so the last thing that I want right now is trouble with you and your fight for her."

The words from the two boffins seemed to have gotten through to DM. Tight lipped and embarrassed with himself, he apologized to Dr. Sanders and left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shirakage Mouse sighed. For once, she agreed to join her fellow coworkers on a girl's night out at an ice skating rink. They had been begging her nonstop to come out of her stoic, cautious shell and have some fun with her own lady friends.

She was sitting in the bleachers, dismissing everyone skating with their soulmates, or—for whatever stupid reason the London officials weren't alarmed with—Baron von Greenback ice skating with another pathetic reality Bachelorette T.V. royal Queen star. Shirakage rolled her eyes at the absurdity of the other civilians ignoring the villain skating among them. She was about to head out to the food court to join her girlfriends, when her blue eyes caught the sight of a bored and unhappy Danger Mouse sitting on the steps near the ice's edge.

An uneasy feeling in her chest began to take hold of her instincts. Something was wrong. Whenever Greenback and Danger Mouse were seen together, there would be a battle to arrest the Baron. So why the hell was Danger Mouse just sitting there? Shirakage wasn't used to him looking displeased and troubled. And for some strange reason, it was beginning to bother her.

Her legs started to move on their own before her mind could comprehend her logical actions. As she attempted to confront her usual charming stalker, Baron Greenback had thrown his ice skating partner into the air. And before Shirakage could call out to DM, a hard body slam from the green toad onto her dazed and comically crushed acquaintance made her freeze in place.

Forget about the Queen T.V. idol being annoyed at Greenback when he failed to catch her during their dance on the ice. A dark cloud began to taint Shirakage's heart, as she witnessed the Baron laughing at what he just did to Danger Mouse. And DM did nothing to retaliate for his dignity. She had this impulsive urge to either destroy the entire ice rink with her furious strength, or beat the ever loving shit out of that evil toad. But instead she decided to follow them to the park.

After sending her female friends a fake text of going out to shop for a new dress, Shirakage realized that DM was escorting the Baron, his legitimate daughter, and the head banged Queen everywhere around town. She couldn't explain why she was so upset over her idiot mouse stalker being mistreated by his enemy. But if DM had been ordered to do this by his moron of a boss while he had to suck it up, Shirakage strongly believed that nobody had any right to force him to do this, no matter who he was playing bodyguard to.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fifteen minutes later, Shirakage Mouse had rejoined her coworkers. She had given up spying on DM's unpleasant mission, once she saw him finally lose his cool over the last cruel thing that the Baron forced him to do.

Still, she couldn't help but feel equally outraged over his humiliation. She even checked Spamchops on her phone and witnessed an amateur video footage of DM getting whipped by the Baron while he was carrying the couple in a chariot carriage like a horse, or worse, a slave.

But out of all of the cruel acts that the witnessing civilians had seen of DM's misfortune and posted online, Shirakage agreed with DM that making him pose and allow bird crap to cover his body while the Baron fed them pigeon feed was the last straw.

To be completely honest with herself, it had been a long, long time since she felt this way towards the main protagonist who was important to a story's world. She hadn't regained such a feeling since she once lived...in another world when she was once...a human being.

Perhaps this was the turning point that she had been looking for to help her realize her true feelings for DM. Now, she won't try to avoid him anymore. It was time to accept his love for her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shirakage Mouse stared at the phone number from the Spamchops page and shook her head. To this day, she couldn't understand why people weren't worried about revealing their personal smart phone numbers on their profile accounts. But that wasn't important to her now.

After a few moments of hesitation, she punched in the number that was viewed on her tablet and brought the phone to her mouse ear. When the person on the other end answered, she said, "Hello. Are you Ernest Penfold? It's me, Shirakage Mouse."

Penfold's voice gasped. "Cor! You're the Chief's crush. Why are you calling me?"

"Penfold, before I go on and explain my reasons, I need to be sure you're alone somewhere private and away from Danger Mouse," she said insistently.

"Don't worry," his voice chirped proudly. "The Chief's in bed with a cold, and I'm making soup for him in the kitchen."

Shirakage's eyes widened slightly. "Is he alright?"

Silence suddenly greeted her. "Penfold, are you still there?"

"Um, yes," he said cautiously. "But, did I hear you correctly, when you asked if Danger Mouse was alright? You never seem to like him, Ms. Shirakage because he's always chasing after you out of foolish love."

Shirakage smiled over the hamster's consideration of her privacy whenever it was violated by his lovesick stalking senpai. "I think my usual displeasure towards DM has changed now," she answered plainly. "I was hoping that you could help me set up a nice surprise for him.

"You see, I..." her voice softened as she opened her thoughts to Penfold. "I've witnessed the humiliating mission DM had recently been on when he was forced to protect Baron Greenback and the Queen of Goldlandia. I just feel so angry and sorry for him when he had to go through such mistreatment.

"So that's why...I want to plan a surprise and confess my love for him."

Penfold gasped. "Awww! He'll be so happy that you've changed your mind over him, Ms. Shirakage. It might take a couple more days for the Chief to feel a little bit better from his cold. But I'm dying to hear what you have planned for him now."

"Thank you, Penfold," she said gratefully. "While we keep this a secret from DM, I want to see if you could pull a few strings for me on your end. Try to convince DM's boss that they should go on holiday to Tokyo. I'll also be heading back to my birth country as well, because I haven't used an extra week of my worksite's holiday points yet, which my boss had saved up for me a month ago."

"Ms. Shirakage," Penfold chirped humorously. "The Colonel would be delighted to be involved in your plan because he secretly ships you and the Chief."

She sweatdropped quietly to herself when she heard that. "Um, I'm glad that'd make things easier for us, then. Moving on... I know a great hotel in Tokyo that includes a luxurious bath house. If I give you the address name and information of the place, make sure to set up a reservation for you and Danger Mouse. I'll make my own once you give me the heads up that he's feeling better for his mystery holiday."

"Cor! I'm starting to like your idea more and more," Penfold giggled. "Do you plan on meeting him in the bath?"

She giggled mischievously. "Well, he'll need to be blindfolded first, so that he won't know which specific hot spring room he'll be soaking in. Once he settles down into the water, I want to give him the cleanest bath he's ever taken."

"Ooooohhh. You are a cute, romantic, but naughty one, Ms. Shirakage Mouse," the hamster giggled on the other end. "You must have hated seeing the Chief getting covered in pigeon-"

"Yeah, I know," she interrupted him in annoyance. "I remember it because I followed him and the Baron to the park that day. Now, are you with me on this, Pen-chan?"

"100%, Madam," he replied proudly.

"Great. I'll give you my number and text you the hotel information from Tokyo. Thank you so much, Penfold."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shirakage Mouse took her week long holiday as the weekend came around. After her flight back to Tokyo, she stopped by the humble family of white boar and settled into the guest room for the night. She hadn't seen them since her senior high school exchange year in her birth country.

Despite that, they treated her like a member of their family; they'd always let her feel welcome in their home. It was one of the few spots in Japan for her take temporary residence, aside from the full time membership at the hot spring hotel which she'd check in during her holiday time. She just wanted to spend the night with her home stay family before visiting her birth parents' grave sites the next morning.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hi, Mom," she spiritually said to the tombstones while staring down in stoic nostalgia. "Hi, Dad. It's been a while since I last came to visit you. The Inoyama family was happy to let me stay in their home again last night. They're always very warm to me whenever I come back here for holiday time from work in the U.K.

"I'll be checking in at the Hara no Natsu hotel in Tokyo again this afternoon. This stay in Japan will be different for me than my usual trips, though. I plan to accept a certain man's heart tonight, if all goes accordingly well. Please watch over me, Otousan, Okaasan."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shirakage Mouse waited anxiously inside her hotel suite. Two days of her one week holiday points had gone by so far. When Monday came, Penfold had phoned her, giving her the heads up that Colonel K just granted him and a well enough Danger Mouse a holiday time in Tokyo.

Shirakage informed her matchmaking accomplice to reserve the vacant hotel suite next to hers before their flight. Once the reservations were made on both ends, it would still take another 12 hours before she would be able to hear them arriving down the hallway.

By 1:21am on Tuesday morning, Shirakage Mouse awakened suddenly when a familiar violent sneeze echoed outside her room.

" _ **Aaah** - **CHOOO**! **Snfle**. **Ugh."**_

"Bless you, Chief."

Shirakage smiled when she heard those two voices. They were finally here.

"Oh, Pednfold," a stuffed up DM moaned as Shirakage heard them enter the empty room from behind her wall. "I still feel terribly awful about disturbing the other passedngers as they slept during our flight. I've dnever seedn so madny civilians glare at bme for just... _ **hih** - **heh** - **heh** - **CHOO**! **Snf,** **heh**... **Huh**! **Ah** - **Choo**! **Choo**! **HiikShHUU**!"_

Shirakage's heart started to beat with a throbbing urge to go over next door and shower Danger Mouse with her newfound affection for him. But she had to be patient, and stick to her original plan.

"Now, Chief," Penfold began brightly. "I think you should go straight to bed and sleep off that nasty sneezing fit which you couldn't stifle very well on the plane. And your cheeks...Ooohh, Eck. You've caught another fever!"

Shirakage heard DM in the bed against the other side of her wall by her room's bedpost's headboard and pillows. Her poor stalker mouse sounded horrible. Was his cold really that serious?

" _ **Snfle**. **Uuughh**..._ This holiday to Tokyo that you and the Colonel insisted me on taking while I'bm ill... _ **Snf**._ Is there going to be a surprise for bme?"

"Just rest, Chief," Penfold told him gently. "We'll talk more about that tomorrow."

When Shirakage heard everything go quiet (except for DM's congested breathing and sniffling), the female white mouse then joined her next door hotel guests into dreamland.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Danger Mouse slept through most of the following day, a fully rested Shirakage and Penfold woke up during the local hours of the morning. She then asked Penfold to wake DM around sunset, and have him visit the hotel's bath house area.

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

"Please have Danger Mouse blindfolded while directing him to the Couple's bath house room, which I've reserved for me and him at 7:30pm. I'll be hiding in the room, because I don't want him to know that I'm there. The room has an outdoor patio, where we can get a great view of the setting sun and the night sky."

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

As silent as a water ninja, Shirakage hid her naked white mouse body in the cool water bath section of the hot spring tub. It was 7:29 pm, and right on schedule, she heard a familiar round of sneezes grow louder. Just as her friend promised, Penfold guided a blindfolded, runny nosed Danger Mouse through the tapestry covered doorway. Her lover to be had also been stripped out of his secret agent attire and wore only a towel, which was securely wrapped around his waist.

"Cobme odn, Pednfold," DM whined childishly. "This is getting ridiculous dnow... _ **ahh** - **Rrrahht** - **CHHUU**!"_

"Danger Mouse," Penfold replied sternly. "Do shush, sir. You can unrobe yourself now. The warm hot bath tub's just in front of you."

Shirakage Mouse hid her head underwater to prevent herself from squealing in embarrassment. She didn't want to see her mate to be's intimate areas without him giving her his consent. When she saw that DM had submerged himself into the hot water pool through the transparent glass which separated her tub from his own, she resurfaced again to witness him sniffing more clearly than last night.

Shirakage smiled as she noticed that Penfold had exited the chamber moments ago. Now she just had to get the sick, blindfolded and bored Danger Mouse's attention.

"'Don't take off the blindfold until you either smell or hear a hint of your surprise, Chief'," DM mockingly quoted his best friend to himself. "Oh, honestly. The only thing this hot bath is doing me any good is its steamy atmosphere relieving me of my congestion."

A breeze from the open doored patio made the male, blindfolded mouse shiver. His nose twitched, and his breath started to hitch, causing his jaw to slack as another sneeze was building in his expanding chest.

Shirakage Mouse silently slipped herself out of the cool watered pool and perched her bare white furred body behind DM's reared back head. She made sure her face was inches behind his right mouse ear.

" _ **Heh** - **h** - **h** - **h** - **Ah** - **gkt'SChOOO**!"_ Danger Mouse sneezed wetly and sniffled out a groan. " _ **Snfle**. **Ugh**."_

That's when Shirakage leaned into his ear and whispered, "Bless you, my Dear Nezu-chan."

The off duty agent's body froze. Only one person he knew and loved so much would always call him by that nickname. "It...can't be...!"

She giggled softly. "If you can recognize me by my voice, then you may now remove the blindfold, Ne. Zu. Chan." She enunciated the nickname to him playfully.

DM's face was beginning to redden as his trembling hands lifted up towards his head to see the goddess behind his crush's voice. But his eye widened to the size of a dinner plate as it glued itself upon the indecency of Shirakage Mouse's body.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Danger Mouse yelled a manly terrified scream, and turned his head away from the naked female white mouse crouching by the rim of the pool. "OH, GOOD GRIEF A THOUSAND TIMES OVER," he blushed in mortified shame.

"No, Danger Mouse, it's ok," she hushed him soothingly. "I'm allowing you to see me bare. I've reserved this bath house room for us to share together; we're in the Couple's bath."

DM blinked his eye open and turned to Shirakage, yet kept his gaze slightly averted due to his gentlemanly courtesy. "You mean...you, Penfold and Colonel K planned all this...for me...?"

"For us," she corrected him with a warm smile. "May I join you in the hot tub?"

He gulped hard and felt his cheeks flame up even hotter, wondering if the fumes of the spring was making him hallucinate. But another slight breeze from the twilight, orange sky outside teased his twitching congested nasal passages, and DM sneezed several more times.

" _ **Hehheh** - **ATCHU**! **Ah** - **AH** - **CHOOO**! **Eh** - **tchoo**! **CHOO**! **CHOO**! **CHOO**!"_

"Goodness, Nezu-kun," Shirakage said with a soft concerned tone in her voice. She submerged her body into the hot tub and waded to his side. DM's sharp sneezing fit left him blinking his teary amber eye, and sniffling thickly back another river of runny mucus.

" _ **Snff**. **Ugh**! **Snf** , **snf**. _Forgibe bme, Shirakage BMouse," he apologized bashfully with a nasal accent. "I am pleased that you are giving bme your consent to see you naked. However, it's because I know you so well that I can't help but act a bit mortified from shock. This would be the last thing that I'd ever expect you to do for me, since you're always running away like a stubborn... _ **heh**..._born _- **CHOO**!"_

The female mouse smiled at her mate's thoughtful kindness towards her feelings. "I know, Danger Mouse. And I thank you for understanding how I am with you. But now, I believe that you've been patient with me long enough."

She then sniffed his tiny scalp and behind his large mouse ears before scrunching up her snout with a wrinkling frown. "Ugh! You're such a boy! Did you even have a shower before you entered the Couple's bath section? I can still smell the pungent scent of pigeon crap on you."

A dark bitter grimace clouded his face. "So _you_ found out about that blasted humiliating mission the Colonel ordered me to do, too. It's clear to me now that the real reason you're giving your love to me finally is only because you feel sorry for what that damned Baron put me through."

Shirakage flinched slightly when she heard him speak so spitefully in his tone. "Are you mad at me, now that you know the truth behind my planned setup for us?"

Danger Mouse sighed tiredly and pinched his small forehead. "I could never be mad at you for devising such a lovely surprise of Teen rated romance, Shirakage-San. I just wish I could have done something else that would have convinced you to accept my love for you without a bit of embarrassing torture."

"It's alright to feel disappointed over imperfect accomplishments, Nezu-Chan," she assured him gently. "But if your dreams eventually turn in your favor when everything has been said and done, your desired steps in your plan may not have been necessary to you anymore."

DM smiled happily from her inspirational words. "Thank you, Shirakage. I don't know how I would have handled a broken heart if you brushed off my misfortunate mishaps in addition to your usual routine of rejecting my love all of the time."

She kissed the tip of his nose. "My pleasure, Nezu-kun. Now let me give you that special bath..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shirakage Mouse poured a wooden basin of warm water on Danger Mouse's head. He grunted in surprise, but allowed his girlfriend to begin scrubbing his fur around his scalp and behind his ears.

DM's heart raced faster as Shirakage pulled him to her bare breasts. Sh hummed a foreign tune, then sniffed the top of his head. "Mmm. Your hair smells much better now, Nezu-chan," she mused happily. "Not a disgusting whiff of bird crap to be smelt."

DM was about to grumble at her for bringing up that memory again. But he suddenly burst into a laughing fit, as Shirakage started scrubbing his sides, armpits, torso, and belly with her damp washcloth. "A-Hahahaha! Ha ha ha! Shira-San, stop it! Haha! Th-That tickles! Hahaha!"

Shirakage Mouse's heart flew every time her gentle scrubbing around DM's body would tickle him enough to giggle and laugh loud and silly.


End file.
